Another's Eyes
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: While one went with the Storm Hawks, another stayed behind as a prisoner. Now, hearing that her younger sister is free but about to be captured again, Katie tries to escape and warn her. This is her story.
1. Star

_**Another's Eyes**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. All characters, places, ideas, and concepts belong to their respective owners. However, I do own Katie and another OC appearing in this fic. Also, this takes place after Chapter 7 of _**Between Earth and Air**_. If you are confused, please refer to it.

_Star_

Pain…

That was all she felt during these procedures. It had all been the same for the past few days in this hellish prison. She would first be woken up by a guard to be taken to a dark room, then the empress would enter with a strange, glowing, blue crystal. And as it was activated, that's when pain started. It felt like having her head being sucked up through a very tiny straw with the rest body trying to make through. And the worst part about this was…

… She was doing this out of fear that her sister might be killed if she didn't.

Several minutes after having her memory being suck; wait, that was a bad analogy. She still remembered a few things that were important in her life. Anyway, Katie was breathing barely and looking at Master Cyclonis, who was examining the crystal with much anticipation. The older girl just looked away, trying her best not to cry from the pain. She didn't want to do this anymore, but she had no choice. If she didn't, the Cyclonians would put her sister in worst pain than her. The other just breathe until she saw the ruler walked over to her with a wicked smile.

"You should be glad that you are doing this," the teen queen said with a smirk, "Cyclonia will be considered liberators to your current situation on your world." That didn't give the Earthling any relief; she and many others back home liked the current situation, even though many people feared the future that was seemingly coming. And she knew these people weren't liberators, they were just power-hungry. And the person standing before her didn't even care if her enemies or her army got killed in the process as long as she got everything she wanted.

A second later, a Talon guard came in and said, "Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace and the others have return from their mission and are waiting outside the room." Hoping for some good news for once, the mistress left, along with the grunt. The older girl just lay back in her chair and sighed. Finally, some rest from the pain. Now, she could just finally relax with the few minutes of peace she had. Unfortunately, a few minutes later…

"… SHE'S WHAT?!!!!!!!"

That cause Katie some alarm as she jumped back to sitting. Now, this made her curious as she got up and approached the door. There, she peeked at a very mad, pacing Cyclonis, two scared sibling commanders, and the head commander, who was looking very calm. Now, this was very peculiar; she wondered why Cyclonis was looking so angry.

"I can't believe she's still alive…" Cyclonis muttered, while continuing to pace, "And with the Storm Hawks of all people!" Then, she turned her three minions and exclaimed, "I thought you said there were no survivors when the Murk Raiders attack that ship! How can that little pest still be alive and with the Storm Hawks as well?!"

The hiding girl raised an eyebrow at the empress. Were they talking about her sister? Her suspicious were answered when the Dark Ace said, "Repton and his men said that it looked, smelled, and sounded like the prisoner's sister. So, that means she is still alive. And every minute she is with the Storm Hawks, it won't be long before they figure out our plan to invade Gaia." Gaia; the prisoner thought they were trying to invade Earth. "I have a suggestion on how to handle it, but I would like to hear your in-point on this, master?"

The young ruler thought, before saying, "Capture her before they figure it out, but if the sky knights know of her heritage, then kill her. After all, she is disposable." That caused the older girl to pale; she didn't want her younger sister to be killed. She needed to warn her, but first she needed to figure out their plan. Unfortunately, they were whispering about it now.

A few minutes of trying to easesdropped, Katie fell down just as the door opened to reveal the empress herself. Instead of being her mad like before, she was smiling evilly. This definitely meant bad news. Then, she told her, "It seems your sister has escaped our custody and is with some unruly characters now… If you help us get her back, we'll end the session for today."

The brunette, however, just glared at her. She knew Cyclonis wasn't going to let her sister live; like the empress said before, the younger was disposable. And besides, she didn't want to come back home without her. She shook her head no, causing the raven-haired girl to frown. But after a few minutes, she was smiling evilly again

"Well, then, how 'bout this," the young ruler started, before setting a purplish crystal in her stave. After that, she pointed her stave at the prisoner, causing her to blackout.

* * *

Katie woke up back in her cell, trying to figure out what happened. She remembered having Cyclonis experimenting with her like always, but there was something else. It was nagging on her like her parents did back home. After a few minutes of trying to figure it out, she came to the cruel memory of the Cyclonians plotting to capture her sister again or worse.

"I got to warn Emma," the girl said, looking up at the ceiling. She was her sister after all; they needed to look out for each other. Especially in a world like this, family needed to help each other through thick and in. But remembering where she was, the prisoner looked at the door and muttered, "But first, I need to escape."

"Excussse me, but did you sssay you need to essscape?" spoke another voice, causing the other-worlder to jump. It sounded a little nerdy, but it still freaked her out. She turned to the cell next to her as it then said, "Then, may I offer you a sssuggessstion, pretend you're sssick when a guard entersss, and when he isss clossse enough, ussse the cryssstal hidden in loossse patch in the wall." Without wasting time, she went over to the wall and lift up some rusty, loose metal to reveal a very small, light yellowish crystal in there. She smiled; it didn't matter how it got there because she felt it gave her an edge in escaping.

But remembering something that some people told her, the slender girl looked at the wall and asked, "What do you want?" She knew there were some things that weren't free, and some people wanted something in return. She just wanted to know if the person next to her wasn't going to trick her.

"What I want isss to get out of her, the sssame asss you," the voice answered, making Katie feel a little bit more relieved. But it still didn't help with the feeling of helping out a stranger. Still, she should help him no matter what; it was just good manners.

After a long time of waiting, a Talon came in with the usual grub for the prisoner. Once that happened, she started to fake-groan while holding her stomach. That caused the guard some panicked; Master Cyclonis would have his head if one of their prized prisoners died. As he moved in closely, the girl then used the crystal just as he was close enough. There was a bright flash, and later, the man was knocked-out on the floor.

The girl quickly took note of her chance, and grabbed the keys off his belt. Then, she exited to opened door out towards out the dungeon's exit. After that, she used the keys to unlock the door for her freedom. But before she could walk out, she remembered something, something very important. 'Oh yea, the other prisoner,' she thought, turning back; stranger or not, she had to help him to return his debt.

Walking back, Katie stood in front of the cell where she thought she heard the voice coming from. Then, it was several minutes of trying to find the right key that open the cell. Once she found it, she opened the door to see who it was that saved her. But instead of being calm at the moment, she screamed at what she saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

The end of part one of this three-parter story. Why am I writing this, you may ask? Because I felt there were some people who needed to know what happen to Emma's sister anyway. Anyway, here ya go.

On a side note; I am also writing _**Fighter's Calling**_. It's going to be a really big project for me. But I think I can handle it… I hope.

Please Read and Review!


	2. Hermit

Disclaimer: All characters, places, ideas, and concepts belong to their respective owners.

_Hermit_

Katie just screamed as the prisoner screamed back. It wasn't human as she first thought; it was more along the lines of the lizards that work for the Cyclonians. But it seemed different from the lizards she saw. This one was more portly than any of them she knew and had white hair almost like a human would. He was also wearing a red lab coat along with red-shaded goggles. And even though he seemed friendlier, she was still scared stiff.

After the while, the lizard stopped screaming and continued to stare at his rescuer, who was still screaming. A little bit confused by why she was still screaming, he asked, "What'sss wrong?" That calmed the girl a little bit, but she was still nervous about being around him. Once realizing her problem, he said, "Oh! I'm not a Raptor. I'm a Terradon; a far advancsse life form and a vegetarian."

Now, she was really relaxed. Unfortunately, her scream could have been heard across the terra and there were going to be many guards upon them if they didn't move quickly. The other-worlder breathed and then said, "Come on, we need to get out of here whether or not these people hear us." And then, she started to walk out, being followed by a strange, yet friendly lizard. But for some strange reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to end in disaster.

* * *

Several minutes after their surprise encounter, the two were sneaking quietly around the base, heading towards the hanger. It was best to fly out on skimmers instead of hitching a ride on a big airship, but there was still something bugging the girl's mind. Would the lizard be able to ride them as well? He probably would since he has been living in this world much longer than her. Maybe they would be able to escape after all.

Feeling the silence was a little bit too much, she looked at the Terradon and asked, "So… what are you in for?" It would be interesting to see why he was in prison in the first place. The reptilians she saw around here were just basically working on a brute force kind of deal; she never seen any of them doing any of the brainwork around this place. Of course, her little sibling did mention that she thought Repton was smarter and more cunning than he looked.

It only took a while, but then he answered, "For being too sssmart for my own good. Oncsse you make sssomething powerful, everyone wantsss a piece of you. Of courssse, I've been in a rut lately in giving new power weaponsss to thessse sssoldiersss. But it hasss been nicssse; been working on an sssecret project of my own."

"What secret project?" Katie asked, feeling a bit curious. She wondered if this creature was on the "Invade-Earth" project that the commanders were talking about. But then again, she never really suspected that the Raptors were even on the project.

"Well, sssome alternative power sssorcesss other that cryssstals," the scientist started, before going into a long lecture, "You sssee, oncsse thisss war isss over, more than half of fuel cryssstalsss or any other ssspeed-type will be depleted. I've been resssearching and trying to come up with alternative sssorcesss incassse one ssside decssidesss to raissse up the pricsse. Ssso far, I've only come up with two sssolutionsss. One; posssssibly a fable, and two; a dissscovery I have made recssently."

Feeling more curious, the girl asked, "And what discovery was that?" For some reason, she felt like she was going to regret this.

"Well, I dissscovered that there were thessse little, tiny particlesss that help build over ssstructure, and when cut, producsse a powerful charge. I believe that if harnessss, thessse particlesss can be usssed to power anything, may even help with making ssskimmersss go fassster than ever before! … But it might have to be ssstudy more."

The Earthling paled; she knew what he was talking about. Anyone back on Earth knew that if someone would split those tiny particles, it could caused a very powerful explosion that could take out half a city, depending on the element of which it was from. She wanted to yell out to stop continuing his research, that it would be dangerous if Cyclonia or anyone else figured out how to turn that power into a weapon. But it might cause some suspicion if he didn't know about the invasion. After a few minutes in her own little world, she heard him asked, "What about you? Why were you in prissson?"

Thinking about her answer, Katie breathed in and said, "Me and my sister… fell upon a very big secret, and they put me in prison here while she was being taken somewhere else. Fortunately, she escaped, but the Talons are going to capture her again, or worse." Suddenly, she suppressed a chuckle, before saying, "You know, if my sister, Emma, were here, she probably wouldn't be freak by all of this."

"Why?" the Terradon asked, a bit curious. The human blinked, before thinking. All the time the two were on Cyclonia, she never really knew why her little sister wasn't really scared by all this.

"… I'm not sure… Maybe it's because she had gotten used to anything weird from the media back home. Or maybe she's trying to show that she's grown-up by not being scared. I don't know; I just hope she's okay. I last heard she was with some people called the Storm Hawks." That caused some shock to scientist as he stopped in his tracks. The girl stopped also and looked over at him as well, "What is it?"

"The Ssstorm Hawksss are nothing more than a trouble nuisssancsse to the Talonsss, and it isss thanksss to them that my life isss more missserable than before! … If your sssissster isss with them, then ssshe'sss probably a prisssoner." The lizard said, causing Katie to pale. If her sister was with these guys, then she was just as worst as when they were with the Talons. She got back to reality when she saw the other prisoner walked past her. She snapped back and started to follow him also. Escaping Cyclonia was more important now; worrying if her sister was still alive and intact would have wait until they were out.

* * *

Cyclonis impatiently tapped her fingers along the armchair of her throne. She was awaiting a report on how her minions were doing and the time that it was taking had led her to being a bit bored. But then she smiled at the fact that her three commanders will bring one loose end safely back into their grasp. Oh, the empress imagined that Gaian in the worse tortures ever thought of. It seemed to please her for a while until she saw a scared-looking guard coming into the room. "… What is it?"

"Well, I know it's a little late to probably say this but…" he gulped as he stared into her cold, merciless eyes, "The Terradon scientist has escaped, along with the Gaian prisoner that you were experimenting with." He then quickly dodged an incoming blast as the ruler pointed her staff at him. She was mad; mad at the fact that now the two most important variables to her off-world invasion plan are now loose.

She deeply breathed in to calm herself. Then, she ordered, "Get some men to the hanger bay; that's where they'll be heading. If the two are already gone, go after them." The grunt quickly bowed before leaving. The black-haired girl growled while looking down. Cyclonia was going to rule both Atmos and Gaia, even if she needed to chase two lousy, stupid girls to do so.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Katie and the Terradon were already in the hanger, getting their means of transportation ready. Thank god the Talons put her through all those flying lessons; if the two were to ride on one skimmer, it would have definitely slowed them down and they probably were going different places as well. She knew that she needed to go to her sister, and the lizard was probably heading somewhere else. In other words, they needed to go their separate ways.

The two then turned on their skimmers and started to fly out. Once running out of runway, they turned on the wings and started to fly away. This was prefect; there was no patrol out and it didn't seem that no one figured out they had escaped. Maybe things would go right for once after all.

But suddenly, a few blasts appeared, causing the two to lose their balance. The girl looked back to see a bunch of Talons flying on their tails. This was bad; there were too many to defeat and the patrol was closing in on them. It wouldn't be long before they catch and lock them up again. One of them had to sacrifice their freedom, and the Earthling knew who it had to be.

Turning to the lizard, she yelled out, "You go on ahead! I'll try to distract them." The scientist blinked in confusion and then was shocked at to what she was going to do.

"But your sister?! Do you want to rescue her?!" he asked, sounding concern about what she was about to do. Katie knew that distracting would probably cost her freedom, but there was no other choice. Besides, if Cyclonis got the Terradon first, the empress would get closer to that nuclear fission stuff with him than with her.

"I want to rescue my sister!" the girl answered, before yelling, "But having Talons chasing us is going to be tougher than I thought! Besides, you'll still be free if this works! And you can warn my sister about the Cyclonians if you meet her! She looks almost like me only a little shorter and not as skinny as me!" The old lizard thought for a little bit, before speeding on ahead. Once he was a few feet away, she turned around and headed straight at their chasers, hoping that her plan work.

Now, being with the Talons for some time, she knew some of their flaws in their battle techniques. One of them was if you try to play chicken with one of them, they'll panicked and fly out of the way into something, most likely their own comrades. But she was partly trying to get them to focus their attention on her alone, not the scientist. As she race towards them, the teen gave them a stern look; whether it worked or not, she rather not let Cyclonia get their hands tech that her world feared to use.

She shot straight pass the Talons, causing a few to lose control of their skimmers and run into some spires. The others, however, stopped and started to turn around in order to get her. She smiled; it worked! Now, the Earthling just needed to figure out how to get out of this mess. Unfortunately, she was too busy thinking, that she didn't have time to dodge the incoming shots at her. And pretty soon, one side of the wings had been shot off and soon, she was falling.

It felt strange, falling from the sky. Mostly, Katie imagined that she was never going to fall like this. But now that she was doing it, it felt relaxing. It was like all her troubles and problems were just floating away. A grunt noticed her falling and quickly caught her when he got near enough to; Cyclonis would have killed him if he didn't save her, even though he didn't want to. Once getting her, he flew back to headquarters. If the teen was awake, she would have thanked him. But she wasn't…

She blacked out during the fall.

* * *

Hello fellow readers! I got this part done, and one more to go!

And a quick announcement; to those who are reading _**Fighter's Calling**_, it's going to be on hiatus until I get a few more OCs as fighters. If anyone with OCs who wants to take a quick look at this, be my quest and thank you for your time.

To PKBitchGirl1, thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my Storm Hawks parody fairy tales, and probably this as well, even though it's short and a little bit OC-centric. I hope this chapter doesn't cause any make you think differently.

And yes, the prisoner was a Terradon and maybe the same one from "Scout's Honor". Repton probably trades his scientists to Cyclonia for supplies, hehe.

Please Read and Review!


	3. Priestess

Disclaimer: All characters, places, ideas, and concepts belong to their respective owners.

_Priestess_

_White… Bright… Limitless… That's how Katie described where she was now. She was floating in some kind of space, without any sky or ground. It was just like floating in a sea of nothing. But she didn't know what this place was. In fact, she didn't know how she got here in the first place. She just floated there, wondering where she was._

"_You are in one of the worlds that are between the living and the dead, Katie of Gaia… Some of your people would probably call this Purgatory…" The Earthling yelped before turning to the source to see a woman, older than her standing. She looked like a Greek goddess with toga-like clothing and long hair. She was also wearing some crown-like tiara on her head. The younger blinked before realizing what the woman had said._

"_You mean… I'm…?" she didn't bother finishing that question. After everything she went through, after going head-on against Talons, it was all for nothing. Now, her sister was going to walk blindly into the Cyclonians' trap and there was nothing she could do to stop it. That fact almost made her fearful that there might be another one joining soon._

_The woman continued to look at her with a nonchalant face and soothingly said, "No… You have fainted and your self-conscious is caught between the two planes, Katie of Gaia." That was a relief; Katie thought for one second that she was really dead. Of course, she was still confused about the Gaia-thing and how the woman knew her name._

"_Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she asked, since there was nothing better to do. In a place that is empty with nobody else to talk to, she needed something to kill the time before she could wake up wherever her body was in._

"… _I am the Oracle of this world," the woman answered solemnly, causing the girl to gaze with suspicion. She knew that oracles are people with an excessive amount of knowledge and some "supposedly" can see the future. It also explained a little how she knew her name. The spirit then continued, "I have seen what has happened and what will happen… And now that I am free, I can see much more."_

"_What do you mean by seeing much more?"the Earthling asked, trying to continue the conversation. Besides, this was getting interesting._

"_When one dies, time doesn't stop for them, nor does it go forward. It becomes omnipresent, allowing those in certain realms to view past, present, and future of many. Ever since I was free of my prison, I have seen the past wars of your world and mine, the rise of sky knights, the civilization evolution of your world when the Americas separated from their overseas rule, the discoveries being made, the battles taking place, and I have even seen the trials you and your sister faced and will face."_

_At hearing that sentence, the girl quickly took notice. "My sister?! You know what Emma has been doing?!" She wanted to know what was happening to her younger sibling; was she okay, was she safe, there were a million questions rushing through her mind._

_The Oracle just looked at her and answered, "I have known what your sister has been doing and what she will do. But I haven't gone farther than what I want to see, because I know you would ask what is going to happen in the future. You might try to stop it, causing something worse to happen. Both you and your sister will have to face obstacles that require your own strength. But don't be scare; the two of you will gain much from these trials." There was a bright flash, causing Katie to feel a bit weak. The woman just looked at her before asking, "Is there something you wish to see before you leave?"_

_The Earthling blinked, before thinking about it. If someone who can see the future asks a person what they wanted to see, there would be a million things. So, one must have to think carefully if they weren't going to have a chance like that again. It wasn't long before she told the spirit, "I want to see if my sister is alright."_

_The woman nodded, before disappearing from sight. Suddenly, the realm the girl was in started to change into the fantasy of her floating in the sky. It didn't scare her one bit since it was just an illusion. Of course, she was a little confused as to why the sky had anything to do with it since she knew Emma was scared of heights. After a few seconds of looking around, she saw something that gave her a shock. Soon, it evaporated into hope as she got a closer look at it._

_On a small skimmer, riding with a purple-haired woman, was her sister, freaked-out, but safe._

* * *

Katie's eyelids opened half-way, and suddenly fully when she realized she wasn't in the same prison cell she usually was in. This one didn't have marks she made when she was on Cyclonia. Was she in a new cell or was this some new torture technique so she wouldn't try to escape again? She got her answer when she heard a conversation between two grunts.

"Aw man, I still can't believe I'm missing the Screechers' concert just to babysit some stupid prisoner," one of them said, causing the girl to pout. She wasn't stupid; they were just saying that because they had other plans besides escorting her. She didn't want to be here either.

The response from the other was, "I feel ya, man, but it's Cyclonis and the commanders said so. Besides, Starling has her now and they think it won't be long until the others know. If word gets out, the first place they would look is Cyclonia, so it is valid to move her to somewhere else where no one else knows about." After hearing his answer, the Earthling felt despair. But then relief that the illusion she saw was really true.

So, her sister was safe, yet still out in this dangerous world. It worried her a lot, but deep in her heart, she knew her little sibling would be alright. As for her, the young woman just rested against the wall behind her. There wasn't much to do; she was going back to the usually routine of having her memories suck out of her. But that didn't stop her from smiling; there was one thing she knew that Cyclonia or anyone else could take away from her or her sister. It was hope and faith for something better.

And so she looked up at the ceiling and began to wait for the time until she was finally free and with her friends and family again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

It's finally done! The three-piece is done! Sorry for the corny ending, folks… I couldn't think of anything else.

I hope you guys enjoy this. It turned out pretty good, even if it was short probably. And if some of you are confused at where this ends, it is after Chapter 9.

I would like to Kitten2007 and Cold-heart-Angel23, and Kitten2007 for the story fav. Thank you for your support and sorry if you didn't like the ending.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
